Coalition
Overview The Coalition is the ruling faction in the Orion Spiral Arm . It consists of thousands of colonized worlds, and more than two dozen intelligent races . It was first founded, and is still dominated by humanity. The current galactic year is 1366 NCE (New Coalition Era). The Coalition consists of trillions of intelligent inhabitants, and is maintained by the Twelve Fleets of Mankind . Founding 2,000 years ago the ancient Earthborn empires of the United States of America, Russian Federation, Peoples Republic of China, and New European Union colonized thousands of worlds, who all swore fealty to their mother country on Earth. During the cataclysmic conflict known as the War of Nascense these empires waged a two decade war against each other. Thanks to the rise of new plagues, rogue AI , and other devastating events the interstellar dominions shattered into a thousand pieces, and the mother countries on Earth fell apart. A vast chunk of the Earth's surface was reduced to a radioactive wasteland; a bastion for mutants and exiles. Emerging from the ashes was the Coalition, an organization of proxy-militants serving the President . The Coalition united the survivors of Earth, spreading a religion that praised the past and current Presidents of the United States and Coalition as literal Gods. This religion, which would come to dominate much of the future interstellar Coalition, became known as Atonement . Sword of the Stars The Coalition built thirteen great warships, using them to conquer three worlds: Mars, Venus, and Mercury, and the moons of Luna, Titan, Triton, and Eris, along with the dwarf planet Pluto. The Coalition leaders decided to sweep across the Orion Spiral Arm, reconquering the lost worlds of mankind under a single people, and afterwards expanding to encompass the entire Galaxy. It was, and still is an ambitious idea, since over 1,300 years after its founding the Coalition only dominates the Orion Spiral Arm, and even then only in name, as billions of planets still stand uncolonized and unconquered. Military The Coalition maintains twelve fleets , each consisting of thousands of ships with millions of ground and space based personel. These gigantic masses of ships patrol the thousands of worlds ruled by the Coalition, ensuring that no outside or inside force threatens it at a massive scale. For local conflicts the various sectors maintaing standing levies, and individual worlds are expected to possess some form of native defense force. The ground based forces consist of millions of infantry, equipped with laser and projectile weaponry, alongside armored vehicles and alien specialist units, such as Dabvolathi grunts. Alongside these soldiers are Psychics , who use sheer mental prowess to manipulate the world around them at their will. Psychic powers are as varied as they are vague; some can heal mortal injuries, or project shields of pure energy, while even others can teleport short distances, control the minds of others, enhance or disrupt technology, or even cast blasts and bolts of molten plasma that can tear through a battle tank like tissue paper. There used to be a Thirteenth Fleet , but it was completely destroyed during the First Volos War .